youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CaptainSparklez
CaptainSparklez '''(Real name '''Jordan Maron, born February 10, 1992) is an American gameplay commentator on YouTube. His most famous gameplay series is Minecraft. Sparklez also posts gameplay of other games such as Happy Wheels, Left 4 Dead 2, Portal , Trials Fusion, and rarely Call of Duty, often playing in co-op with some of his friends. CaptainSparklez is famous for his Minecraft parodies where he changes the lyrics of a popular song to fit into the world of Minecraft. These parodies are all sung by TryHardNinja. His channel holds the record for the top 3 most viewed Minecraft videos with his parodies "TNT" with over 50 million views, Revenge with over 100 million views (the most viewed gaming video on YouTube!), "Fallen Kingdom" with over 50 million views and "Minecraft Style" with over 30 million views (unfortunately, the video has been taken down due to copyright claims by Sony and Universal, but Sparklez re-uploaded it, and it's still up by 2nd of September, 2013). Jordan ocasionally posts videos with his friends Adam (Seananners), Mark (AllShamNoWow), Nick (NFENvids) and other Machinima directors. He is also the third most subscribed gaming commentator on YouTube, the first being PewDiePie, the second being TobyGames (not counting Machinima, Rooster Teeth, or BlueXephos). He is also the 29th Most Subscribed person on YouTube after reaching 5,000,000 subscribers. History of CaptainSparklez Jordan's original channel was ProsDONTtalkSHIT . He posted mostly Call of Duty videos and worked for Machinima. On the 23rd of July, 2010 he created his new channel CaptainSparklez due to the explicit language in his other YouTube channel, and kept with posting Call Of Duty gameplay. As Minecraft got mildy popular, Jordan posted a few Minecraft videos with SeaNanners and soon he completely switched his channel from Call of Duty to Minecraft. His first song parody TNT, posted on the Feb 26, 2011 increased his popularity greatly and earned many new subscribers. Jordan knew this song was a hit and continued to work on more. Later the song Revenge was posted and currently holds the record for the most veiwed Minecraft video with 100 million views. Jordan then started his Skyblock Survival series, which saw more than 4 million views. His second most famous series, Happy Wheels soon gained popularity on his channel, advancing him to 800 thousand subscribers. Then came his Minecraft Survival Let's Play, generally appearing to be more popular among his other series. His third parody soon came along giving him the subscriber boost to almost a million. The song affiliated in this video is titled, Fallen Kingdom. Following this success, Sparklez accepted the invitation offered by the Machinima team to participate in the Survival Games, which he came 2nd in and competed in the other 3, known to be the dark horse and the one to always look out for, only ever losing to AntVenom. His popularity is still continuing to expand as of now and is currentl y working on more of his gameplay series. In December 2012, Maron appeared in the inaugural episode of The Fine Brothers' YouTubers React and has continued to be part of YouTubers React, though he was not in Episodes 5 or 6. In his time on YouTubers react, he has spoken about "Gangnam Style", Fred Figglehorn and Rewind YouTube Style among many others. Personal Life Generally keeping private in regards to his personal life, little is known outside of CaptainSparklez's channel. Appearing to be his intention, additional insights concerning Jordan's personal history are somewhat vague. On the 30th of May, 2011, an interview with CaptainSparklez was held with a popular Minecraft podcast titled as, The Shaft. During their discussion, Jordan did state that after a short time experiencing being in a gaming industry (from an outside perspective), this led to him switching from chemical engineering to computer science. Explaining that he to balancing college and YouTube commentating is somewhat of a difficulty, Jordan stated that a gaming company, such as Valve, suited him the most. The discussion leads off to a topic related to CaptainSparklez's channel, his videos, the making of his videos, development maps, etc. It is revealed in many episodes that Jordan has taken gymnastics, and in the final episode of Assasin's Creep, he said he would film a video of him doing a ground-off Backflip. He showed a video of himself doing a backflip in his video celebrating the fact that he had earned a million subscribers. He also did perform one on stage at Minecon 2012 at his panel in which when asked by a fan to do so he quickly cleared the stage and did it in front of a large audience. Also for one of his previous 'million subscriber milestones', he showed a video in which a younger version of himself did the backflip. Jordan mentioned he is currently single. Jordan also briefly mentions in a video on his old channel ProsDontTalkShit that he is Jewish. Accomplishments *Earned over 5,000,000 subscribers! *Holds the top 4 most viewed Minecraft videos ever, with the top one Revenge at over 100,000,000 views. *Minecraft Style featured in Google's Year In Review. *Fallen Kingdom featured in Google's Rewind YouTube Style 2012 *More than 1,000,000,000 total video views13 *Exclusive panel at Minecon 2012. (his songs also played most of the time) *Appearing on national TV at the Spike Video Game Awards. *A "King of the Web" award recipient. *Over 5 million subscribers. *Revenge is the most watched gaming related video on YouTube. Minecraft Jordan has played many different Minecraft adventure maps including - *Gloria - With Mark ( Allshamnowow ) and Nick ( NFEN ). *Survival Games - With all his buddies. *Revenge Of The Gods - Also with Mark and Nick. *The Emperor Of Minopia - With Mark and Nick. *Survival Let's Play *It's Better Together - With Mark only. *Mini Hostile Rage Quit Holidays *Escape The Puzzle Master *Assassin's Creep *Cube Inc. *The Making Of "Deep Space Turtle Chase" *The Island Horror - With Tiff, Mario, Trevor and Adam. *Hardcore Parkour - With the people above and Tiff's brother, Anthony. *The Desert's Puzzle *Way Of The Warrior *Minecraft Updates *Minecraft Creations, Tutorials and Mods *Redmurk Mystery *MES Facility *Minecraft Portal *Zombie Craft *The Labyrinth Of Doommm *Songs, Speed-Art and Song Tutorials *Escapecraft 2 and 3 - Mark and Nick *Escapecraft Numero Uno *Lux Perpetua *Skyblock, Skyblock Reloaded and Skyblock 2.0 - Mark and Nick *TNT Olympics- Taylor, Seth and Etho *The Tomb of Rath *Minecraft Star Wars- Mark *Chronotide *Deja Vu *Crown Conquest- Mark *Herobrine's Mansion - Mark and Nick *Wrath of the Fallen - Mark and Nick *Respawn: The Unseen Journey - Nick Minecraft Parodies '"TNT" a Minecraft Parody of Taio Cruz's Dynamite' On the 26th of February, 2011, he released his first song, TNT, a parody of Taio Cruz's Dynamite. '"Revenge" a Minecraft Parody of Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' Their next song came on the 19th of August, 2011, also being their most famous song at 79th place on the YouTube Top 100 Charts. The song affiliated in this parody is titled Revenge. Revenge has now passed the original Usher video in number of views. '"Fallen Kingdom" a Minecraft Parody of Coldplay's Viva La Vida' On the 1st of April, 2012, Sparklez, again, posted another parody titled, Fallen Kingdom, after a few days of absence without posting any videos. The original song is Viva La Vida, by Coldplay. '"Minecraft Style" a Minecraft Parody of PSY's Gangnam Style' On October 21st, Sparklez posted the fourth song; Minecraft Style, which as you can guess, is a parody of Gangnam Style. Sadly, Sony and Universal has reinstated their copyright claim and has blocked it from being viewed in almost all countries. CaptainSparklez said, "I'll be seeking legal consultation to determine whether or not it's worth my while to continue fighting it. Until then... bummer." Recently, he has stated that he will reupload the video but with the tune tweaked. As of June 27th 2013, it has been re-uploaded '"Take Back the Night" a Minecraft Original Song' On August 31, CaptainSparklez posted the fifth song: "Take Back the Night". This song is original to avoid copyright infringement, like the fate of "Minecraft Style" for a couple months. The music video of this song is also a sequel to the music video of "Fallen Kingdom". The song was created by TryHardNinja for his new album "In Real Life". Harlem Shake v. Minecraft Is a response to Harlem Shake By Baauer and was animated by Jordan. It is presumed to be a teaser of Dig Build Live where he is working on it with Slamacow as the guy dancing to the Harlem Shake is the main character of the series. It was uploaded on Feb 14, 2013. Survival Games Captainsparklez volunteered as tribute on the 17th of April, 2012 with some of his buddies. When it started, he made a mad dash to the chest he found in the earlier game where the server got haywired. He noticed Luclin about after he got the contents in the chest and killed him. Shortly after, he killed Ihascupquake followed by Chimneyswift on the second day. He encountered his killer, Antvenom, twice in the games. The first encounter was not that much of a battle. He was chasing Sly and ended up getting distracted by dying mooshrooms (spawned by TheSyndicateProject SynHd). He walked up a steep hill and saw Antvenom. Seeing that Ant had armor, Jordan backed off and fell down a cliff. His second encounter was much more hectic. He saw Antvenom coming through the forest and jumped a cliff. Ant then proceeded to shoot Jordan with his bow and his shot hit Jordan back into a lavafall. By then Jordan's health receeded to 5. He threw his potion of harming. The first throw hit Ant, but the second fell into the water. Ant hit him with a diamond sword and eventually killed him. The second game was worse for Jordan. He immediately got hunted down by Team Bomb Squad, composed of Seamus, Sly, ImmortalHD and Syndicate. He lost them, but got lost himself. He found a chest with a golden sword and a raw porkchop. He then met a skeleton who shot him off the building. Sparklez repositioned himself to fall back into the building but by then, he had two hearts left. After a long wait on his building, he saw AntVenom chasing down Seamus towards his direction. He tried to parkour to a nearby bookshelf but failed, fell and died. The game's video was posted on YouTube with the title of "The Unfortunate Tale of CaptainSparklez". The third game was not uploaded to CaptainSparklez's YouTube channel, for unknown reasons, possibly because of recording failure. Through other's videos however, fans were able to find out what had happened to him. Near the end, CaptainSparklez and ImmortalHD had a battle on the beach, with ImmortalHD being the victor. Jordan ended up in fifth place that game. The fourth game was also not uploaded, possibly because of his mediocre performance. However, his fans easily found out what had happened via other people's videos. A few minutes after the grace period ended, Jordan was ambushed by Slamacow inside a building and became first one to die. After those defeats, Captainsparklez had been playing a good amount of survival games with xRpMx13. In the fifth survival games, Jordan had a hard time finding good gear in the beginning. However because of HuskyMudkip placing his useless armor in a chest Captainsparklez found, he was geared for the death match. In the deathmatch, even with a disadvantage, Captainsparklez was able to triumph over the trubutes. The second round was a co-op round where Jordan played with xRpMx13. Midway during the round, xRpMx13 was killed by JollyajaX leaving Captainsparklez by himself. Mid death match, Captainsparklez was overpowered by BajanCanadian and NoochM. Though putting up a tough fight, CaptainSparklez was killed ending up in 3rd place. Captainsparklez did not participate in the sixth survival games, presumably due to the fact that he was sick and unable to record. Deep Space Turtle Chase On 15th October 2011, Captainsparklez released what seemed like months and months of hard work a custom map onto the forums and called it Deep Space Turtle Chase. There were traps all over the place and puzzles and trap that worked like punishment systems and redstone mania. He did a bit of a play through on his channel too. He did half of the work by giving ideas and the Voxelbox team including Ridgedog and Deamon from the Noxcrew Gameshow created them. 9 episodes were shown on his channel about him building some parts of the adventure map especially the art of terraforming. Survival Let's Play 'Seanson one - Minecraft Let's Play Survival' The Journey Of Plural Heroes began on Febuary 4th, 2012 when Sparklez decided to do a "Let's Play" once and for all since many people loved to watch those like the one by the Yogscast. Within a month, the Let's Play series became a very popular part of his channel. On the sixth episode, one of CaptainSparklez's most famous characters was introduced- Jerry The Slime. Eventually, Jerry despawned and Sparklez built a memorial on his tree which he later called 'Jerry's Tree'. There was another slime called Ben, but he was stuck at the bottom of a ravine so Sparklez was forced to kill him. Then on episode 28, Sparklez created Evil Kenevil, his trusty Iron Golem. His 500th video featured the Minecraft pimps re-designing Jerry's Tree into something like the Home Tree from Avatar. On episode 29, the next character was introduced called "Mine Sheep", a sheep down in CaptainSparklez's mine. Mine Sheep returned on episode 33, the same episode where Sparklez implemented the face-cam. He ended the first season when he defeated the Ender Dragon in episode 39. 'Season two -Modded Survival: Divine RPG' Season 2 began on November 3rd, this time including mods Jordan has installed for more added content. The mods included: *Divine RPG which includes 75 new bosses/mobs, 7 new dimensions, and countless new blocks and other items. *Tale of Kingdoms which lets you take control of your own kingdom, letting you build structures, recruit allies and destroy enemy camps. *Damage Indicators, which allows the player to look at the type, remaining health, applied potion effects, the name, and the model of a mob. It also displays the amount of damage the player has dealt when attacking *Team Fortress 2 Teleporter mod which was removed due to the teleporters causing some kind of trouble in the Nether. He now uses command blocks. *Not Enough Items which is similar to Too Many items, only it includes the crafting recipes of all craftable items. CaptainSparklez utilized this mod to find out complicated crafting recipes for the DivineRPG mod. *The Pet Bat mod which allowed Sparklez to express his love of bats by keeping them as pets, which allowed him to obtain Gary the Bat. *The Jerry Mod which adds the Slime and Jerry tiers of armor and weapons, very useful against the powerful DivineRPG monsters. *BiblioCraft which adds many new aesthetic features like display cases, armor stands, and shelves, which turned out to be not that useful, for CaptainSparklez did not use the mod a single time in the series. Season two summary: CaptainSparklez completed his kingdom from Tale of Kingdoms mod. He also went through and cleared all the Twilight Dimensions, such as Dravite Hills, Mythrill, Azurite, etc. He also beat the Dungeons of Arcana dimension, where he obtained his beloved Staff of Starlight. He also spawned and defeated all the Twilight Bosses from DivineRPG. He also beat the final dimension, which had a separate inventory from the Overworld and a whole set of new items, called the Vethea. He also went ahead and defeated the Ayeraco Horde. His series ended the episode after he defeated Lady Luna and the Hive Queen. On his final episode he went up to Jerry's Memorial and finished it by placing down all the statues of all the bosses from the DivineRPG mod. 'Season three - Modded Survival: Aether II' Season 3 was made up of the Aetheric Crusade modpack. The following mods are contained in the modpack: *Aether II: The Genesis of the Void which adds a dimmension opposite to the Nether called the Aether filled with many sky related mobs as well as dungeons filled with intense boss fights, such as the Slider's Labyrinth *Rei's Minimap, which adds a little map to the corner of the Minecraft screen and allows the player to navigate and create waypoints *Gravestones, which creates a gravestone when a player dies and allows him/her to reobtain the items by right-clicking on the gravestone *Herbology mod, which adds a ton of herbology-related items such as herb medicine *Damage Indicators, which allows the player to look at the type, remaining health, applied potion effects, the name, and the model of a mob. It also displays the amount of damage the player has dealt when attacking *Chisel mod, which adds an item called chisel and a whole variety of chiseled blocks 'New Season Three - Modded Survival: Hexxit' CaptainSparklez posted a vlog expressing his true opinions on the Aether, stating that the mod is still in Alpha state and there isn't much to do except for the Slider's Labyrinth, and the fact that there isn't as much excitement as there was in the prior season. He decided that he would start another series out of the new modpack Hexxit, which is equipped for adventure, which is what most viewers are seeking from his videos. The Aether series will be revisited once the Hexxit series is over. 'Season four - Modded Survival: Feed the Beast' Season 4 has at this time no scheduled start date, but will feature Feed the Beast. The following mods have been confirmed in season four *Feed the Beast which is a modpack that adds in a bunch of content such as machines, magic, and much more. Feed the Beast includes the following mods: *Industrialcraft 2 which adds machines and energy *Thaumcraft 3 which adds sources of magic to create devices and materials *Redpower 2 which adds a bunch of circuitry related items *Not Enough Items which is similar to Too Many items, only it includes the crafting recipes of all craftable items. *Buildcraft 3 which adds machines that perform various mining and building tasks *Thermal Expansion which adds machines that can change water into ice and more *BiblioCraft which adds many new aesthetic features like display cases, armor stands, and shelves. *Equivalent Exchange 3 which adds magic that converts materials into others *Factorization which adds machines to increase production *Twilight Forest which adds a new dimmension filled with new mobs and dungeons and much more Captainsparklez Survival Let's Play Episode 1-''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXVPB6z7vbs '''CaptainSparklez Modded Survival Let's Play Episode 1- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiD9rW5f7dw CaptainSparklez's Mob Friends in His Entire Series: *Jerry the Slime (Status: Despawned) *Ben the Slime (Status: Dead; Killed by CaptainSparklez) *Yrrej the Magma Cube (Status: Unknown; Probably despawned) *Einstein the Pig (Status: Alive) *Evil Kenevil the Iron Golem (Status: Vanished off the face of Minecraftia; likely killed by a Divine RPG mob) *Mine Sheep (Status: Unknown; Probably alive, as passive mobs do not despawn) *Jerry's Army (Status: Dead; Abandoned by CaptainSparklez and drowned) *Gary the Bat (Status: Despawned after uninstalling the Pet Bats mod) *Jungle Stegosaurus the Jungle Dramacryx (Status: Despawned after uninstalling the DivineRPG mod) *The Three Stooges (Status: Dead; all three suicided into lava) *Other Three Stooges (Status: 2 Killed in mob fight, third set on fire) *Jerry's Army 2 (Status: Despawned after uninstalling Tale of Kingdoms mod) *Land Shark (Status: Dead, killed by CaptainSparklez) *Mary the Bunny (Status: Despawned after uninstalling the DivineRPG mod) *Kerry the Cat (Status: Alive, duplicated for some reason after the Hexxit series started) *Larry the Moon Wolf (Status: Dead; Killed by Jungle Dramacryx or fell off Jerry's Tree) *Barry the Aerbunny (Status: Dead; killed by hostile aether mobs) *Aerry the Moa (Status: Unknown; glitched into the void) *Chokobe Bryant the Chocobo (Status: Dead, Killed for feathers) *Harry Potter the Pig Mage (Status: Dead; Killed by CaptainSparklez) Sky Den Sky Den is a series done by Jordan. It is a version of Skyblock that has more stuff in it along with so-called"villagers" and with different islands, which can be reached by building bridges to them. Friends: Howie The Cowie (Status: Alive) Notes Due to the copyright claims on Minecraft Style, Jordan has decided to only do original music from now on despite popular request to stick with parodies. Category:Minecraft